Eye-tracking systems—such as those used in conjunction with desktop computers, laptops, tablets, virtual reality headsets, and other computing devices that include a display—generally include one or more illuminators configured to direct infrared light to the user's eyes and an image sensor that captures the images for further processing. By determining the relative locations of the user's pupils and the corneal reflections produced by the illuminators, the eye-tracking system can accurately predict the user's gaze point on the display.
In addition to increasing the usability of computing devices, it has also been confirmed that the behavior of an individual's eyes can be linked to cognitive processes, such as attention, memory, and decision-making. Accordingly, changes in eye movements over time may accompany and help predict the changes that occur in the brain due to aging and neurodegeneration. Such changes may thus be early leading indicators of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and the like.
While it would be advantageous to collect eye tracking data and images of a user's face to perform empirical testing for medical purposes, it is difficult to do so as a result of the regulatory scheme associated with the privacy and security of such data (see, e.g., HIPPA). There is therefore a long-felt need for secure systems and methods for processing and storing eye-gaze data to be used in connection with clinical trials and medical diagnoses. Systems and methods are therefore needed that overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.